Mass Effect: Magic Xbox360 edition!
by DarkDanny
Summary: When a totally lonely and sad teen plays his Xbox, it transport him INTO THE GAME! Ooops, did I mention It was me but with completely different badass name! In this Chapter: Chapter : Xenophobic whores from Hell
1. Enter the Inserts

**Chapter one: I'm the greatest!**

* * *

Oh my goooosh I'm Billie DARKSTAR. I'm 15 years old and my life is like, totally boring. Gosh almighty I wish I had a better life, but my job sucks, my daddy is a TOTAL drunk and beats me everyday. I wish people would like totally understand me. I Think I'll go play my 360 and get some Mass e ffect hours in...wow, Taaali Is SOOO hot. What I wouldn't do to get in that suit.

BANG Booom WHOOSH ACK ACK ACK

Oh my GOSH, it turns out my Mass EFFECT 2 and Xbox360 have OHMYGODSUPERMAGICPORTALPOWER!

* * *

I landed on the citadel and was completely not shocked by what I saw. I walked around and managed to find Tali all by herself crying. Turns out her and Shepard are on the rocks because he has a moral obligation to at least consider the plight of the geth instead of kissing Tali's ass 24/7. So I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the side of her helmet gently. Cause I am soo romantic you know? I'm like half Thane, half Kelly with the ladies, and TOTAL BADASS.

"It's okay, Tali sweetie" I whispered to her, my best 'Oh I'm so sensitive and such a kiss ass' look on my face. "Why don't you and I hook up, then I'll make you happy and totally kiss your ass whenever you need."

Tali turned back her bright eyes glaring into mine.

"I have no clue, as to who you are," Tali snapped, "My interest is clearly for Shepard you childish bosh'tet. Shepard and I may not agree on everything but he's a clearly superior choice then you are. Besides you don't even have a translator you idiot, how can you understand my language?"

I like, Totally huffed and puffed my chest out.

"Clearly you don't know me, I'm BILLIE DARKSTAR" I spat out out proudly. "I'll be seeing what's in that suit because since I write AND star in the story, You'll be on my dick in less then 3 chapters, You'll be begging for me but being very sweet and lovable at the same time because that's why I choose you!"

My ranting was cut off when suddenly, I got, like, totally grabbed. It was Shepard and he was pissed.

"Sorry kid, you messed up, bad."

With a single move, Shepard snapped my neck, dropping me to the ground. I laid there, the life fading out slowly.

"Tali," I whispered, "Tali I just wanted to loooove you."

I didn't notice the smirk on Shepard's face as he bent down to hover over me.

"I thought you Self inserts were suppose to be all powerful, making already developed properly characters look like a pile of crap and one dimensional to make you look good." He spoke plainly, his Carnifex out pointing into my chest, reminding me how much I wanted to poke something into Tali as well.

With a shake of his head, he stood up.

"I had thought by now that you would understand that I'm a pretty open ended kinda guy." Shepard spoke again as the hissing whine from the pistol indicated how close my death was, "You could put your traits into me, your ideals, your Xenophilia and make yourself look like a respectable writer. But no, you had to push it with a paper cut out of yourself."

"Oh well." He finished. He pulled the trigger splattering, like, all my brains against the floor.

* * *

Tali sighed as she took a set on Shepard's couch watching her captain pour and sterilize her a drink. She couldn't help but look slighty downcast as Shepard took a seat beside her and pressing the quarian wine canister into her hand.

"Hey," Shepard whispered, rubbing her arm as he watched her fumble with hooking the drink up to her intake. Tali looked up and tried to smile for her man.

"That was the fifteenth time this week you've had to defend my honor against ravenous time/dimensional traveling 16 year old human males." She spoke finally, grazing Shepard's arm, "Where do they keep coming from?"

The Spectre shrugged. "I have no clue to be honest, but it be nice if they stopped. My trigger finger is getting tired..." He said, wrapping him rm around her. Tali giggled softly.

"Yes Captain," Tali spoke a seductive tone embedded in her voice, "That trigger finger of yours really knows how to make me explode all right..."

The human's eyes bulged out widely as he heard a renewed round of quarian giggles erupt from her. He shook his head, grinning at her infectious laughter.

"Miss Zorah, I think you've gotten way too comfortable with your newfound sex goddess image amongst your stalkers." He shot back, stilled bothered by self insert number 71. Dealing with these people was getting to be a hassle.

With one last sip from her drink, she slowly lifted herself up and placed herself onto her captain's lap.

"John," She whispered softly, her helmet pressed onto her lovers forehead. "I love you. All those people can write about me being with them. But it's you I'm with. Not them. Not now, not ever."

"Besides," She added a grin in her voice. "I don't reckon any of these writers to have been a cute underwear model in their past lives..."

Shepard smirked and tapped, his quarian on the arm playfully. For a shy modest engineer, she sure was wicked...

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I hope you did... I know I'll get some flak, but oh well, ready for it.


	2. Illusive Bastards, Illogical Commanders

**Yes. I have more to rage about. Even after my disgust with self inserts I feel the need to make another point. Fanfiction writers interpretation of certain shadowy figures and the decision at the end of Mass Effect 2. I write chapters to these stories in brief window of time. While I could spend more time and flesh these chapters out. I'd rather my point be made through bitter sarcasm.**

**

* * *

...**

**Chapter 2: Illusive Bastards and Illogical Commanders**

**...**

In the evil lair of Cerberus, The Illusive Man stood there, watching as his servant bowed to him. It was good people knew their place when it came to him.

"My lord," The shadowy figure said lowly, his eyes casted down at the floor,"we have recovered the body."

"Gooood," The TIM hissed, a menacing smile on his lips. "Damian Darkstar will finally be resurrected at long laaast. He'll finally destroy that monster of a creation of mine. IN THE NAME OF CERBERUUUUUUUSSSSS."

As the figure's image disappeared away, The Illusive Man sat back down on his throne seat, it was made up of turian, asari, quarian, salarian, Drell, Batarian and krogan bones, the races he hated absolutely. Slowly, he curled his hands up, his fingertips bouncing against each other idly. He couldn't believe after everything that had happened, His investment would betray him. It wasn't as if he planned to have Shepard fight his Clone army or out swim his mechanical sharks or anything.

With each passing moment, The Illusive Man got madder and madder at Shepard's incessant desire to do the right thing in his eyes. He was now sooo mad that he broke the glass now in his hand. The Illusive Man scowled, Damien Darkstar had better do his job.

It did not matter the cost to him to get his insane revenge against Shepard. Even If it had cost him over 5 billion credits to resurrect a dead man and an untold mount of money to rebuild the Normandy from scratch. The thought of not getting his way was completely unacceptable. yes, he would get his revenge all right, and begin hs massive convoluted plan to dominate AN ENTIRE GALAXY!

Lucifer A Illusive Man cackled and stood up, his hnds raised over his head and screamed out "CERBERUSSSS!"

With a maniacal laugh, The Illusive Man sat down and grinned. Perhaps he would call the QuarianAdmiral, Daro'Xen vas Moreh. She was certainly just as evil as he was.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Shepard, can I ask you something?" She softly whispered, her head resting on his biceps.

Shepard smiled, his hand slipping around her waist."You now you can." he told her. The quarian pulled herself back up and gave her captain a careful. He was very sensitive about the topic she was going to bring up.

"Well," She begun uncertainly, "Why did you blow up the collector base? I didn't like it the facility at all but."

"But nothing!" Shepard snapped,m his eyes furious. He stood up and started to pace his room, he was getting madder and madder with each circle.

"Tali the base was what the Illusive Man wanted. I sure as hell am not going to give the Illusive Man anything." He cried out his voice taking the tone of a spiteful three year old, "Not even if he saved my life. Saved your life, saved Garrus's life, Saved Mordin's life, saved Kaidan Alenko's life, saved Grunts life, Gave Liara T'soni the Shadow Broker on a platter and took all the shit I gave him with a smile."

He paused his pacing and stood there, his arms crossed and his lips pouting. Angrily, he stamped his foot as he recalled all the times he'd go out of his way to spite,mouth off and treat the people who gave him a second chance at Tali' shit.

"Plus it was a REAPER BASE really!" He raged out, "It was filled completely with Reaper technology. It be COMPLETELY INSANE TO USE IT AT ALL!"

"Since The Illusive Man hates aliens on principal and would rather enslave them for his own amusement rather then be nice, why would I ever do that?" He asked her, but instead of waiting he continued, "I mean come on Tali. Every time he touches a new project it fails."

With an exception to himself of course!

"And before you say it. Yes, everything I do is emotionally based because I hate the Illusive Man so much that I'd rather kill him when he commits some sort of revenge plot aganist me then work with the man that keeps my ass from getting gutted whenever I enter council space." Shepard finished, looking at his quarian girl impressively.

Shepard sat back down, slightly sheepish at his rant. Tali giggled, shifting herself on top of her man and wrapping her arms around him.

"Shepard," She whispered after good few minutes of quiet. "The last time I checked, You were implanted with Cybernetic technology that was not only of Reaper origin but also of Cerberus back engineering."

Shepard blinked at the observation Tali'Zorah had accurately made. The only thought in his head had been _FFFFFUUUUUUU._

"Same goes for the ship's AI, EDI, she too is of Cerberus Reper origin," Tali pointed out her helmet tilted at him, hidden was a sight smile, "same goes for the Thanix Cannon that split the collector ship in two, and what of our conventional weapons, Mass Relays and our drive cores. All Reaper technological origin!"

Tali sighed softly, her hand touching his chest as she added "While we are unfortunately dependent on their technology, we need to use it while we search for alternatives, otherwise We would never have been able travel the stars, much be able to stop the Reap-"

The human shifted himself uncomfortably,"Cut to commercials." he said, cutting Tali off from from her observations.

"What?" Tali queried curiously. Shepard placed her back on the bed and stood up.

"CUT TO COMMERCIALS DAMMIT!" He screamed out rashly.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I have found that many, not all, but many,Fanfiction writers who have an irrational hatred for the Illusive Man and technology from the Reapers need to really reassess things. The Illusive Man isn't some stock villan twirling his mustache as he ties up Tali'Zorah to the train track. Illusive Man is a pragmatic, charismatic leader who fights for one of two things. The survival of his species. He also fights for something else other then Reapers and collectors. He's fighting against assimilation into Alien culture and having them forcing their morality on to his people. Banning AI research, Genetic modification etc etc.**

**He doesn't hate Aliens, HE NEVER STATES THAT HE DOES. He willing to work with them. Feron, Liara, Hell... The Normandy's ground team is compromised of 6 (Including Shepard) humans and 6 Aliens. Before biowares DLC it was 4 humans (including Shepard) and 6 aliens.**

**Sure, I'll admit this. The Illusive Man is not thrilled with aliens, he may not like them. But I don't think for a second it's because they're different. It's because time and time again the aliens have proven themselves to be ether incompetent or overtly violent. Sure, humans may be considered bullies to the other species and far faster acting then others. But in the 40 years since first contact did we ever unleash a genocide on species different then us? The Rachni first, the Krogans second and allowing the quarians to butcher the geth and then allowing the geth to return the favor? No! They'd choose stck their hed in the sand style non intervention rather then prevent an unimaginable series of genocides! **

**Plus I'm more then certain that organizations like Cerberus existed whenever an infant species came to the galactic stage and with time and as the species grows up and takes it's place as a mature race, where they do not have to fear constant attack from Batarians and other asshole aliens, Cerberus will become an obsolete organization. **

**This isn't to sy the Illusive Man is completely without faults. The way he casually allows experimentation with projects like Overlord and Rachni and thorian creepers tests go unsupervised is completely irresponsible. I also am not impressed with how flippant he is for trying to maintain a dialog with the other races. Why would he want all this antagonizing from the other races? For the fear ? Seems dumb to me.**

**Finally. Shepard spiting the Illusive Man is stupid. Shepard being a bloody jerk to the man who saved His life, gave him a brand new ship, gave him another chance to fight and kill the Reapers and for Talimancers sake, The Illusive Man Tali'Zorah's life from the geth as well (How long do you think a small detachment of quarian marines could have resisted against the limitless amount of geth that could have been sent)**

**Yes, Shepard had every right to be skeptical of the Mans intention. But people, theirs difference being being skeptical and goddamn biting the hand that feeds!  
**

**Anyways, enough. Back to my more respectable stories.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**DarkDanny**

**PS: Calling the Illusive Man "TIM" is such a massive believability killer to your story. Sure, it's a fiction and a fanfiction at that. but calling him "TIM" Kills creditability. pure and simple**

**PPS: Yes, The Illusive Man in this story is sooo based on Cobra Commander. Considering how some write the Illusive Man, it's not much of a stretch, really  
**


	3. Raging Xenophobic Whores From Hell

**I'm baaack**

**Warning: Normally I like to commit myself to to free use of all words in the English language. However, I make use of a word that is universally hated by women (With an exception to many Aussie chicks I know who say it freely)**

**Please forgive me and try not to get too offended, this usage isn't meant as a serious.**

**...**

**

* * *

**

**...**

**Chapter Three: Raging Xenophobic Whores from Hell... errr, Australia... ummm... Earth. Ahhh, yeah that's better, my Bad.**

**...  
**

_Standard Cerberus issued skintight sex goddess "uniform"... Check._

_Fifteen pounds of make up... Check._

_Hair perfectly flowing... Check_

_High heel boots... Check_

_Push up bra... Check_

_Pad inserts in push up Bra... Check_

Time to go trick Commander Shepard into fucking her like the wild animal that he was. Time to make him learn what a real woman is like, not some hideous, misshapen greasemonkey Space Gypsy slut.

Miranda Lawson flipped her hair back over her shoulders. She applied another layer of lipstick (Her 7th layer) and swayed over slowly to her bathroom rolling her hips as she prepared to seduce the man she created from next to nothing. She would be his Goddess. his queen, the only woman he would ever need.

"Mirror Mirror, on the wall who's the sexiest of them all?" Miranda breathed out sensually, her Australian laced voice adding to the the image of perfection.

The Mirror in her bathroom flashed vivid, in it was the image of the glowing blue avatar of EDI. Miranda smiled at the AI and struck a the most sluttiest pose she could **(AN: So dirty that even I can't write it in fears of getting banned from teh moderators)**, and holding it for the AI's judgment. If EDI had eyes and emotions, she'd have probably dunked herself in gasoline and played with a lighter.

_Human sexual attraction differs among individuals."_ EDI stated factually,_ "Some may find you stunning, others may not. While you are ranked in the top tier of attraction amongst the crew, but you certainly do not above other subjects. Justicar Samara has captured the interests of people on board as well. Subject Zero is considered to be a very pretty young woman. Emotionally damaged but salvageable. However, If she took time to feminines herself, interest would be greatly increased." _

Miranda nearly growled but maintained her posture, the only movement she made was the grinding of her teeth.

"_I would also like to point out Chief Engineer Tali'Zorah. While she is hidden by her environmental suit, proportionately, she is nearly perfect. and considering the well known fact that Commander Shepard is seeing her, your goals of conquering him is stacked against you."_

"SHUT UP EDI! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Miranda screamed at the mirror stamping her foot like a small insolent child. If EDI had eyebrows, they would have been raised at the childish reaction.

"_Logging you out." _The computer stated, blandly, glad to be out of the XO's presence. It left behind a rageful Miranda pouting like the time her daddy told her that she would not be getting a Siberian Tiger skin bra because they had died out 130 years prior. That was one shitty birthday. Miranda stormed out of the bathroom fuming, stamping her boots as she stepped. How dare that AI tell her that Shepard was unavavible due to being in a commited relationship with someone else!

She would have to talk to Cerberus Commander... Err, She meant Illusive Man about this treachery. How dare John Shepard, the pinnacle of humanity and it's strength, find comfort in the arms of an alien? A disgusting, environmental suit whore freak whose, judging by her hands and feet, Parents had been brother and sister.

Quarians were scum. through and through and as a member of Cerberus. She wanted nothing better to have left it behind on Haelstrom to die to their freak creations the geth. Still, Miranda was disgustingly curious about why in the hell would someone as handsome and as noble as John would ever want to slum with the grease monkey.

As she left the room she glanced around the mess hall, only finding Mess Sergeant Gardner and the mercenary Zaeed staring at her, like a piece of meat. both of them were foaming from their mouths. She curled her lips like the cold bitch that she was and strutted away, rolling her hips as she head towards the elevator. Just in case she ran into her target.

A loud cockney accented "Son of a Bitch." made the sexy yet strong and independent woman smirk. She like to see that 3 fingered freak do that to men. She'd probably stumble and fall on her fat ass. The woman strolled down to the elevator, inwardly she groaned at the task ahead.

Unfortunately, she had to shove her way in between Kasumi Gohoe, Thane Kermit and Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother Samara as they casually chatted near the elevator. She hit the button to Deck 4. She leaned on one of her hips and waved sensually to the freaks of the team. Frogface, Ancient Tenticlehead and Friend Material as the door closed.

Kasumi rubbed her face and shook her head. She turned to Thane and smirked.

"Go tell Gardener to prepare three coffins," She spoke with a grin "A catfight gone horribly wrong is about to happen."

**...**

* * *

**...**

"The Mass drive is working for now however we should dry dock the Normandy for extensive repairs. The Omega 4 relay jump has really done a number on the engines." Chief engineer Tali'Zorah vas Normandy informed her captain, "As good an engineer as I am. I can't fixed this with a chunk of metal and some Omni-Gel."

Shepard rose a eyebrow at the strange cockiness in Tali's teasing voice. It was strange to hear it even after being in this relationship for a couple weeks. She was usually so repressed and modest. Perhaps the Shepmeisters lovin' did the trick...

"Really?" He smirked at her as he crossed his arms, "what happened to that whole, 'Quarian engineers are better then everyone'?"

Tali leaned on on hip, one hand resting against his covered chest. "I'm damn good, John." She confirmed for the human, an air of superiority present as she teased her love, "I'm just not a miracle worker. Even the great need help occasionally."

With a shake of his and a grin, the human wrapped his arms around the quarian tightly.

"Using this as an excuse for me to take you out somewhere, eh?" the commander teased his engineer playfully. Tali shrugged as she nuzzled her helmet against tender skin. Quietly, they ended the embrace as John looped his arm around Tali's waist and led her to the drivecore where they finally first confessed what they felt for one another. Together in peaceful silence they watched the drivecore's rhythmatic motions hum a mechanical tune. Neither of them heard the elevator doors open up.

"That might be the reason why, it would be nice if you did, you're not very romantic, you know.." Tali finally spoke up and sighed, her eyes closing slightly as she focused on him yet again. She was clearly teasing him now.

Shepard grunted slightly in semi acknowledgment.

"That's fresh coming from a girl whose ideal date is shopping for part for the Normandy." The Commander deadpanned, keeping his eyes square on the drivecore so that he did not have to look into the face of death. He smirked as he felt Tali's hand smack his side hard. he grabbed the arm and wrapped it back around him.

_**HEM! HEM!**_

The couple turned around and found Miranda standing, her chest pushed out with an apparently sexy pout on her lips. She looked like a complete slutwhore.

"Miranada?" Tali questioned, the inflection in her voice curious. The human female paid the quarian no mind. Her attention was solely focuysed on Shepard whom much to Miranda's disgust, had edged himself closer to Tali.

"Hello John." Miranda silkily returned, "I was just wondering if you were done slumming and ready to date perfection finally."

John merely blinked.

"What did you just say?" Shepard whispered in disbelief. Tali looked at both of them in relative worry and a sudden desire to destroy competition. Miranda merely smirked.

"You heard me bucketface. I'm tired of watching Shepard sleep with something little better than garbage, but he has a history of it." Miranda said, tilting her head towards Shepard and eying him up like he was he was a brand new Restyline injection for her lips. Slowly she added, "He could have had Ashley Williams. She wasn't much to look at, but she must have been better then having sex with a tentacle monster."

Tali flinched and took a step back, her eyes narrowed at COOOOBRAAALALALALA...err, Cerberus Commander's lapdog. Her hands clinched into fists. She was ready to fight.

"Miranda, what the Hell is wrong with you!" Shepard barked out at the women like he was his old training Gunnery Sergeant. "Goddamnit, Did you get into Jack's red sand again?" He demanded to know from her.

Miranda merely sneered.

"Of course not, nothing is wrong with me." She returned curtly, her eyes falling back on the quarian as she added, "I'm simply stating the fact that Tali is a whore with no visible personality and a wimp for hiding herself in that suit. why bother with her? Look at her! She looks like a walking incest tragedy"

"You BOSH'TET!" Tali screamed t the top of her alien lungs. With that said, Tali charged at Miranda, Slamming the human female up against the side railing and kneeing her in the gut. Miranda flinched but nonetheless, she drove her elbow into Tali's neck earning something John could only describe as a Kroganlike warcry.

"Fuck, this was worst then Liara and Ash." Commander John "Captain Kirk" Shepard groaned to himself as he watched the women duke it out against one another. Why did he have this curse of being as sexy as an Dutch underwear model? What did he do in his past life to make God curse him so?

"He's mine you silly little cunt! go back to the flotilla and space yourself!" He heard Miranda say as she slammed her fist into Tali's visor. She widened her eyes. Tali's visor was the toughest section on the suit. She nearly cried as she tenderly held her fractured hand, yet continued to kick at Tali violently. Tali dodged and slammed the Operative to the floor; Slamming her rivals body against the floor as if she were a ragdoll.

"What the hell is wrong with you? you lunatic Cerberus whore!" Tali cried wildly as she backhanded the human hard "Back off!" She screamed slapping her again and again "He's mine. MINE!"

Shepard rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was getting to be too much. Silently he left, giving a nod to Daniels and Donnelly who were watching the fight with glee and placing a bet on the winner.

The two continued to fight like wild animals. Tali had spat out every derogatory word that she new, both in galactic standard and in Kellish as well as untranslated attempts at English which Miranda heckled by calling her a 'Dimwitted backwards fuck.'

Little did they know about the storm brewing just below them by the time they knew. It was too late.

"KEEP IT FUCKING DOWN IN THERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" A voice screamed out from underneath the fight. It was Jack and she was pissed. Small feet could be heard bolting upstairs and now there was Jack, standing over the two feuding rivals. Jack's eyes were purely bloodshot. Her teeth were baring as if she was looking for her next meal.

Tali looked at Miranda. Miranda looked back at Tali. Both of them nodded and untangled themselves from each other and bolted towards the elevator. Together they pressed for deck 2. Both of them grinned at each other, happy to be away from someone was was moments from wrecking their days.

"Can't converse, Jack. I have work to do!" Miranda called out, taunting the lunatic. Tali laughed and soon the Operative joined in as well, both of them held onto each other for support as they laughed wildly. Their differences were forgotten thanks to the elevator doors closing. Unfortunately for the both of them. That was as long as it lasted. In that moment, Tali pressed Deck 1: Shepard's Private Quarters. The quarian leaned into Miranda's ear.

_"I have John to do." _She spoke, her voice heavy with lust for her human.

Miranda growled and turned around to face down the offending Tali, whom had her arms crossed and was leaning on one hip. She did not see the grin on the Quarian's face, Lawson wrapped her hands around Tali's neck. It was simple, Tali was going to pay.

**...**

* * *

**...**

**First and foremost The chapter title. I have no hate for Aussies. As a Canadian who lived in Australia for 6 months during the the hot seasons, I had nothing but hate for 45 degree days for 2 weeks straight, so yes, to me I called it Hell... lol**

**I hate how bad Miranda gets treated. I'm not a big fan of hers. But I can respect people who are though. I just don't get why she's so hated. Is it because she uses a strong independent woman image to hide the fact that she's insecure about herself because everything she has has bee tailored for her from the very beginning? **

**I won't go into detail with this rant because quite frankly, Miranda fans and Ashley fans and Jack fans and Whoever they ship fans are just as bad as Talimancers. We defend our favorite ships to the death and have little toleration for deviation. Everyone ought to be nicer to each other. This isn't the Harry Potter fandom where they get 25,000 new stories or updates a day. This is Mass Effect, where we're lucky for a hundred. **

**Smaller fandoms makes attacks more personal and much more in your face then bigger groups. So. I want to make this clear right now. I will never go after the individual. No matter how tempted I am to do it. This story is a critique of the concept as well as the community at Large. It does not matter whether you re as talented as Herr Wozzeck or you're as crummy as the quality of this story. I may attack an idea you've written. But naming names and blatantly going after people is not my game. You can call me a troll, a king troll to some people. But I'm a troll with a heart.**

**A funny story that I've told one or two people on the fandom. When first started I was a Self inserter. I wrote a self insert Harry Potter/Halo/Halflife/Hitman/Aliens/Pulp Fiction story... Don't ask me how... All I know is that It failed miserably... LOL. But because someone was willing to point out that what I wrote was shit, I grew... Of course I was 12-13 at the time...  
**

**Well anyways, that took longer then I planned. I have my head focused on another couple stories at the moment. One might just get released today. If you're a fan of Deadpool then get ready for mine. It's a tragic one shot. Featuring a mourning Deadpool. The story is named "I Was Never Worth It" Hope that you all would be interested. The Merc with the Mouth needs more sad fanfictions about him.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**DarkDanny**

**PS: Ashley is next... whenever I get to it...  
**


End file.
